


A MythBusters Christmas

by karaokegal



Category: MythBusters
Genre: Angst and Humor, Christmas, M/M, Pre-Slash, RPF, Yuletide, Yuletide 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a party for the MythBaby's first Christmas and the whole gang is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A MythBusters Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [P6655321 (My_Young_Friend)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Young_Friend/gifts).



Grant wants to blame it on the eggnog, except he's sure he only had the "virgin" stuff that Kari has carefully labeled "For Nursing Mothers &amp; Wimps," so maybe it's just the sugar. Unless of course Tory decided to play the old switcheroo, just for the entertainment value of seeing Grant get trashed.

Whatever the cause, he finds himself in a sentimental haze, as he sits on the floor of Kari's apartment on Christmas Eve. Normally the MythBusters team all tend to go their separate ways in between shoots. It's a good idea since the filming can get pretty intense and everybody needs time to cool off and forgive, if not forget the various snarky insults and indignities inflicted in the name of television. Grant still remembers a long period of icy silence from the normally loquacious Adam following the electrocution incident from the "Baghdad Battery" show.

This year, things are different. Kari has invited the whole gang over for "MythBaby's First Christmas" and here they are. The apartment is covered in glittering, geodesic snowflakes and there are cards sent to Kari from fans all over the walls. Even Jamie has shown up, wearing a Santa hat in lieu of the usual beret. That has to be counted as a Christmyth miracle of some kind, as much as the fact that he's sitting on the couch with Adam. They actually appear to be having a good time together, even though no explosions or vehicular demolitions are imminent. Buster is sitting on a lounge chair, looking exceptionally spiffy in a reindeer sweater and sunglasses.

Stella, the MythBaby, is in her mother's arms, occasionally cooing, and only once spitting up, all of which Kari seems to take in stride. One myth is definitely confirmed. Motherhood really does make a woman glow. Of course Kari always seemed to glow before, so maybe this requires further investigation.

It's not only a holiday celebration, but a reunion of sorts. Christine and Scottie showed up together, without explanation or warning, and they too are acting as though they each left the show of their own accord and were never at each other's throats. Grant is more than happy to forget those days, and ask Scottie if the present she's brought is what he thinks it is: Stella's first erector set.

"Damn straight. That girl is gonna know how to weld before she's twelve. And what did you bring? Her first Easy-Bake Oven."

Grant stares, wondering if that should be taken the way it sounds or if it's just Scottie's complete lack of social filter, the same reason she's not on the show anymore. He doesn't want to say anything because he's having such a good time.

Tory swoops in to the rescue, even though Grant was sure he'd been completely engrossed in a conversation with Paul.

"Oh man. Do they still make those things? My sister had one, and I would always wait until she had the stuff in the oven and then I'd go in and eat just enough of the batter so I thought she wouldn't notice. She just thought it wasn't strong enough to make the cake rise enough or that she was screwing up the recipe."

Grant is torn, as he is so often, between thinking that Tory is a jerk and thinking he's totally freaking adorable, and if things were a little different, then maybe things could be a lot different.

He's spent a lot of time trying not to think that. Except sometimes Tory makes it really hard. Hard not to think about it, he corrects the voice of Robert Lee that insists on making double entendres in his head.

Like when they did the Blue Jean Myths and Tory looked like he was having way too much fun making a model of Grant's legs out of ballistic gel, practically fondling the ballistic gel ass. "Hey, dude! The real thing's right here," he'd been tempted to say.

Or when they were doing their superhero costume changes and Grant was sure he'd seen Tory smirking during the practice runs when they were basically dropping their pants in front of each other and maybe Grant got caught looking a little more intently than he should have been.

Of course there were still plenty of "jerk" moments that made him even more leery of acting on his crush. This was a guy who'd managed to drive Kari out of M5 in a dramatic fit of rage on her last scheduled day of filming before the maternity leave.

Grant had arrived just in time to see Kari's attempted flounce, which was more a flumber due to her size at that point in the pregnancy.

"What the hell did you do?" he asked Tory, who was standing at one of the work stations, looking Grant, had to admit, adorably perplexed.

"Nothing man. I just suggested that we should go up to the zoo and see the elephants to test the myth of The Elephant Man."

"You mean the story that John Merrick's mother was frightened by an elephant when she was carrying him and that's what led to his deformity?"

Grant noticed he was talking as though the cameras were on.

"Yeah."

"And then you'd film the birth to see if…" he shook his head violently and broke character. "Are you out of your fucking mind? You can't say that to someone…certainly not a woman in her eighth month and sure as hell not Kari."

"Yeah. I know. But I just thought…it would be cool right?"

"You just wanted an excuse to go see the elephants, didn't you?"

"Maybe," Tory said, looking suitably chastised, and once again, Grant couldn't help thinking, adorable.

It was turning into another one of those moments, when Adam showed up, apparently having also run into Hurricane Kari.

"Hey, guys. What's up with Kari?"

Grant and Tory exchanged a look, and Grant knew that it would be a lot better if Adam didn't find out exactly what Tory had said.

"I think she's kind of freaked out about having Jessi here," Grant explained, and the three men, all nodded their heads in agreement, that Kari was being moody from a combination of hormones and the presence of the younger woman who was going to fill in during her maternity leave.

Yet another bit of MythBusters drama that's been coated in the frosting of sugary goodness and yuletide sentiment.

Tory settles down on the floor next to Grant. Is he closer than he should be, or is that the eggnog?

Grant finds himself moving closer as well, since Heather has arrived and decided to plop herself down on the other side. He's hyper aware of his leg touching Tory and the nearness of their shoulders. Adam is telling a story about one of Jamie's previous lives and everyone is laughing, especially when Jamie attempts to deny the whole thing, and his dead-pan makes it clear that every word is probably true. Unless it isn't.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Huh?"

Tory gives him an eye-roll and repeats himself as if talking to an idiot.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Tonight."

"I don't know. Nothing really. Working on a new 'bot, maybe. Watching RoboCop."

"What kind of Christmas Eve is that?"  
"A Buddhist one."

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

_Jerk,_ Grant thinks. Adorable jerk.

"How about you?" he asks, wondering, hoping, thinking, and not really praying, but maybe just a little.

"Is it the special edition of Robocop with the commentary by Paul Verhoeven and the additional footage?"

"Of course."

Like he wouldn't have the most expanded, expensive, tricked out version of his favorite movie.

"I haven't seen that one yet."

"Wanna come over? We can wait up and see if Santa is real or just a myth."

"Sure."

Maybe Tory's had a bit too much eggnog as well. Maybe he just really likes making fun of Paul Verhoeven's accent or really, really wants to see all the deleted scenes. It doesn't matter, because it's going to be him and Tory together whether Santa shows up or not.

Best. Christmas. Ever.


End file.
